Petra and Accalia Riddle
by cottonheadedniggymuggins
Summary: THERE IS A WAAAY BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! READ IT! THEN READ THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is me and my best friends 1st fanfic. we are young -heart ache to heart ache, we stand!- ,sorry random moment, but we are not that experienced so pleeeease dont judge us! if you have some suggestions on how to make it better please feel free to tell us.

it doesnt really let you type a long summary out there, so we'll write on riiiiight here! : )

Petra and Accalia Riddle are the 14 year old daughters of voldemort. they have always wanted to go to hogwarts but have never been able to , because there dads voldemort and all, but one day there father comes up with a plan , without telling them, and he sends them off to hogwarts. they become great friends with everyone ,especially the weasly twins *opens mouth and raises eye brows suggestively*. but what happens when the dementors come? are they after sirius black or the Riddle twins? or both? what happens when people find out? will everyone go against them? even there best friends? will harry try to kill the Riddle twins instead of there father?

well......READ AND FIND OUT!

thanks, love ya!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

-GOOD MORNING STARSHINE-

NARRATAR POV

"GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS….HELLO!!!!" shouted the more annoying sister Accalia.

"Humph"

"WAKE UP AND GREET THE DAY"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH UP!"

"…….well" said the downtrodden sister. She sat with her back against the headboard with a grouchy expression on her face. "….you could say hello nicely"

Petra sat up. "I don't want to say hello nicely"

Accalia stood up on the bed "WELL THEN YOU CAN JUST GO FALL IN A HOLE"

Petra rolled her eyes at her ever so annoying sister. "What time is it?" she asked.

"……time for you to get a watch! Oh….burn" she said with a sarcastic smirk on her pale face.

"Seriously…what time is it?" asked Petra again. This time a little more annoyed.

"its 10:30" Accalia looked back at the clock on their wall with an alarmed expression. "10:30!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE READY HALF AN HOUR AGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP??? YOU AND DRACO ARE PLOTTING AGAINST ME ARENT YOU!!!! I KNEW IT! YOU CALLED ME CRAZY BUT I WAS RIGHT ALLLLLLLLL ALONG!!!"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Yea. We were planning to carve your eyes out while you were napping and feed them to luscious Malfoy."

"I KNEW IT!" Petra rolled her eyes once more (she tended to do that a-lot with her twin) she could be so oddly paranoid sometimes.

"STOP PANICKING!" Petra yelled. "If we don't get ready now father will kill us!" she said to her sister. Petra got out of bed and walked across the room she and her twin shared. Their father insisted on them sharing a room even though there were like 86 other rooms in the house….he can be so weird at times.

The house they were living in was tucked away behind a hill where no one would think of looking. It needed to be as isolated as possible since their father was hiding out. They had been in hiding for almost 12 years now. Petra and Accalia had barely even left the house. But one day, rather randomly, their father announced that they would be going to Hogwarts. She and her sister had been asking to go since they turned 11, but he would never agree. So It was somewhat unexpected and suspicious.

The sisters had learned at an early age not to trust their father. He was barely a father at all. Hiding away, trying to kill a little boy. It was all rather messed up.

The wizarding world knew him as many things, the dark lord, voldemort (though hardly anyone had the courage to say that name aloud anymore…just the way he likes it), and the one that always makes Accalia laugh, you know who. She says "well what if you don't know who? It could be a flying turnip for all we know!"

Accalia was getting ready for her first day of Hogwarts! She had been waiting for 14 years! That's a really long time….unless you're a vampire….which she's not. Her sister Petra was looking rather absorbed in her thoughts at the moment so she decided not to bother her with the fact that she was walking out the door of their shared bedroom with two different shoes. She always seemed rather distracted…she would notice eventually.

"Smidgen…flogging…flying werewolf" muttered Accalia as she tried to pull on her socks without bending over. She didn't even know if she needed socks….what if they force us to wear flip-flops?

* * *

Petra walked down the stairs. It was then that she realized she was wearing two different shoes. "Oh flibberdoodle" she said as she stared down at her two different shoes. One was a black unicorn slipper the other was a black high top.

Petra walked back up the stairs to get her other shoe and talk to her sister about getting to the train station. Of course they could not go with their father. They were alone and it bothered them.

"Moonburst?" said Petra. That was Petra's nickname for Accalia. "How are we going to get to the train station? We have no car and we have no broom." Petra pondered on that as she packed her trunks.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-MEETING THE WEASLE TWINS…OR WAS IT WEASLEY?-

Accalia and Petra had hitched a ride with the most ghastly people you could ever imagine…..the Malfoys. She would never understand why Petra liked Draco so much. He was rude…and mean…and rude…but he's had a crush on Petra since he could say the alphabet…so like two years then.

As they were getting the trunks out of the car Accalia came up with a very detailed plan to ditch Draco…..it consisted of running away. Once they had their trunks on this weird cart thingy….ingenious muggles…..she cleverly pulled Petra from Dracos slimy grasp.

After this plan Accalia and Petra realized that they had no idea what 9 and 3 quarters was supposed to mean? I was never good at math. And neither was Petra. It was then that they spotted a big circle of red hair. It seemed to be a family. Of red-haired people. Why couldn't there be a brunette thrown in there somewhere…racists. The racist family then started moving and mumbling about nine and three quarters!

"Follow them then" muttered Petra.

"Well gee why I didn't think of that"

"Cause you're the stupid twin"

ACCALIA POV

"…..touché" after that oh-so-clever comeback Petra and I followed the family. We had just caught up with them when a little girl stepped through the wall. Most would be shocked by this…but no muggles were looking so life was good.

We walked up to the racist people and asked what the sparkles they were doing…sort of.

"Um….is that the way to get to the Hogwarts train" asked Petra nervously…she was never good at talking to new people.

"can you get stuck in the wall? Cause I bet that hurts. Why are you racist?" I asked wonderingly….I was never good at keeping my mouth shut around new people…or old people…or any people for that matter…I occasionally even talk to my pencils.

Just then we heard two twin-ish laughs. WOO! GO TWINS!

Petra and I turned around to see two rather tall (and slightly attractive) red-haired boys.

"Yes it's the train" said one

"I'm not quite sure if you can get stuck in the wall…though it's an interesting question"

"I'm sure it would hurt"

"Why are we racist?" they divided their speech up…it was very creepy. Petra and I don't do that.

"because you are a family of only red heads….there are no blondes, brunettes, blackettes….? Why is there no name for people with black hair…seriously….that's injustice to the highest level!" I said with anger in my voice.

"That was rude. You have no way of knowing their racist!" said Petra.

"Yuh-huh! They clearly only like red-heads seeing as they wont let anyone else in their little clan…don't drink the kool-aid!"

"But I love kool-aid" shouted the slightly taller one.

Petra and I had forgotten they were there. Poor kids. I bet they feel so unloved.

Silence engulfed their little pow-wow. It should have been accompanied by some crickets.

"so…..how bout them Irish…" I said awkwardly. The two oddly tall twins looked back-and-forth at each other while Petra glared at me.

* * *

PETRA POV

I glared at my annoying and odd and random sister, Accalia.

I held out one hand towards one of the twins.

"I'm Petra, Petra ri-"Accalia nudged me in the ribs reminding me that we had to change our names. For the sake of our father.

"Petra…..ice….burst." WHAT? I yelled at myself. The twins and Accalia started giggling.

"Foxy fire boom" Accalia said giggling.

The twins snorted.

I stared at my sister with the face that said WTH?

ACCALIA POV

My lovely sister had her WTH look on her face that meant she was not amused.

"Actually her name is Accalia" Petra said.

"She lies…she sits on a throne of lies" I turned to my sister with a disapproving frown on my face "how do you live with yourself"

The tall racists chuckled again reminding me of their presence.

"Oh…..what's your name…er…names"

"I'm George Weasly" said the one on the left. He was okay looking…with long legs and bright red hair.

"And I'm Fred" said the other one….the leftover…*snorts*

"Weasly…like a weasel….LIKE THE ANIMAL?" I said getting excited!

"Um……sure" George said as he gave me an odd look. I get that a-lot.

"So anyways….how do we get to the train? This is our first year coming here and we are very confused" Petra said…always the voice of reason…and annoyingness.

" Well then! Looks like we get to show you around!" said Fred with an over-excited look on his face.

"…obviously" I rolled my eyes at him….he was sort of cute…in a –I'm a lost puppy come claim me sort of way-.

"What you want to do is walk into the wall"

Petra snorted "Accalia ought to be able to do that just fine"

"Well….yea….um…well….FLYING PENCILS" was my clever comeback.

"Okay then…..anyway you walk into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. that will take you straight to where you need to be…don't worry we will show you" that George kid was very helpful…in an annoying way.

PETRA POV

Accalia and I watched as the twins got their carts and ran right through the wall.

"They just walked into a wall" said Accalia with this really disturbing smile.

"Well, thank you for letting me know" I said sarcastically.

"Anytime" she replied.

"Well…this is it…" I said as I got my cart.

Accalia walked behind me as we walked to where we were able to run through the wall just like the weasel twins……or was it the weasly twins?


End file.
